


it's our paradise (it's our war zone)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Escort Service, Escort!ben, F/M, Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs, started as a tweet fic, stripper/escort!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: "You're the only one who wears wigs, Rey."A sheepish smile on her face, "Worth a shot."Jessika pokes her head out from her own little nook, holding up super glue. "Will this work?”Rey snorts, taking time to pick out the baby pink glitter pasties that are shaped like romantic hearts. It's so contrary to the vibe she's sending off:you wish you could fuck me."I don't know what to tell you, Kenobi. Either super glue or no wig, given that you're on in five."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	1. i can see you from the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_warship (jenwyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwyn/gifts).



> tags  
> sex work  
> strip clubs  
> abusive bosses

"Do you guys have any wig tape?" 

The bright, bubblegum pink tresses hang just down to her derriere, swishing as she walks by the makeup vanities. She's holding her chest as she does, keeping modesty in a place where it goes to die. 

"Even glue will work."

Rose looks back from the task of her eyebrows, a lacy blue number blooming across her chest and accentuating all of her assets better than the bubblegum girl could ever hope to have. 

"You're the only one who wears wigs, Rey." 

A sheepish smile on her face, "Worth a shot."

Jessika pokes her head out from her own little nook, holding up super glue. "Will this work?”

Rey snorts, taking time to pick out the baby pink glitter pasties that are shaped like romantic hearts. It's so contrary to the vibe she's sending off:  _ you wish you could fuck me. _

"I don't know what to tell you, Kenobi. Either super glue or no wig, given that you're on in five." 

Jessika is always around with friendly reminders and little tips that grate on her nerves. Rey takes a deep breath before pulling the wig off her head. She tosses it aside.

Shaking out her natural and god-given brunette hair, she leans into the mirror while applying each pastie onto very cold nipples. It somehow works, and she sticks out her chest, giving a testing shake. Barely anything moves and it's how she likes it. 

"I'm going to hell."

"For being a brunette?" 

"For a lot of stuff, Rose. You're after me, right?" 

Rose nods while applying lipgloss, and Rey takes a long look in the mirror. It's been a while since she's gone her natural self at work. Maybe the tug of a wig will be seldom missed tonight.

Kaydel bursts into the backstage, wiping her eyes. "I got fucking boo'd off." 

Oh, they're dealing with that kind of crowd tonight? Vegas is truly the fucking pits of hell, where men's attitudes go to die. 

Rey rolls her eyes, "Great. See you guys in six seconds I guess."

She takes one last look in the mirror before stalking out of the backstage area, a lioness on the prowl for her next carcass to rip apart. 

The carcass will have an average to small-sized dick, that's for sure.

A pleather playland is her place of work, red velvet lining the walls and a haze of smoke in the air from some of the regulars lighting up under Plutt's gaze. 

The club is packed with all sorts, a male bachelor party taking front and center and raucously laughing.

They're the culprits. It's clear in their drunkenness. She makes a vow to herself as she steps up onto that stage: unless they shut the fuck up, they don't get action. Even if that means sequestering off a section of the stage she really needs for her dancing.

Rey's life this 6 days a week for 6 hours at a time and every night is the same. 

She swings around a pole, crawls on a floor, and shakes her ass for more. Tonight is just like those other nights, especially as she whips her hair and drops into a squat with a grip on the pole.

_ Pop, Lock & Drop It _ is deafening over the speakers as she pulls all of her weight on her heels as she bounces to the beat and takes deep breaths to recover. Muscle memory since she was 17 has her scanning the front row crowd for someone to work off. 

That's when she sees him.

Dark and broody to her right, posted up in a red armchair by himself and elbow on the edge of her stage. What really catches her eyes is the wad of cash in his tight grip and the hood over his head.

A smart girl strikes, knowing this crowd is dead based on the lack of cash painting the stage. He'll play with her. She abruptly stands from her squat and whips her hair on her pole rotation, back flush against the metal as she begins to grind down to the floor.

He sees this. 

Sending a little wink his way, she's playing him like a fiddle as he tosses bills at her. From what she can see, they're tens. Not too high where he expects exclusive attention or too low that he expects too much. Just right.

She tries to catch his face in the swirling lights, especially as he gets even closer to the edge in what she pegs as desperation. 

Rey's found her little faceless carcass tonight. She makes sure to spin a couple of rotations for the crowd around them and  _ Make Up Sex  _ comes on.

The beat is more sensual and bends over in his face while her hand creeps across her ass cheek, threatening to slap down but rubbing instead. 

He plays along, based on the rough grip on the back of her rosy pink g-string and the brush of dollar bills on her skin. 

Perfect.

That's when she peeks between her spread legs. A scar bisects the right side of his face, down angular planes and skipping past what she determines to be big brown eyes. She's got a baby on her hands, probably some young kid based on the Thrasher hoodie he's donned.

He lets her thong loose as their eyes lock and she lays it on thick by blowing a kiss between her legs and strutting back to the pole. Rey's thankful, but given the older men just now entering the front row, she's got bigger fish to fry. 

Though Thrasher boy stays on her mind.

| 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 |

He leaves her head as the money counter runs through again. 

Then again. 

"Two-sixty." 

There's no fucking way. Plutt stares at her, smug and knowing something she doesn't. Given he's a cheat, it could be plenty of things. "I get it was slow but-" 

"You think I'd cheat you?"

_ Of course you would. You fucking suck. _

Rey snatches the envelope from his grip and her nostrils flare. 

"I get 40%." 

"That's 40%." 

"I doubt it." 

"You wanna challenge me girl?" 

She'd rather drink bleach.

"No. Fine." Plutt's far bigger and he's got his cronies outside the door in case someone decides to tear him a new one. She's got no chance to rip his eyes out and eat them, and she shoves the envelope into the pocket of her sweats. 

"See you tomorrow." 

She doesn't respond.

Rey's walk out of the club is quick, a burst through the back door with minimal goodbyes. She figures she'll see Rose at home later, not willing to bug her as she shakes it for someone business conference attendee. He still wears the fucking badge. 

It's warm out, as usual.

"How much do you make?"

Two things happen in the blink of an eye. A whip around and a knife leaving the side pocket of her duffle, the illegal switchblade swinging out and thrusting towards the culprit as a threat. 

Thrasher boy, no he's a man, is leaning against the brick between the buildings.

His hood is down, showing off inky black hair that's artfully swooped out of his face. It also shows the cut of his jaw, the fullness of his cheeks and his lower lip. His nose is straight as an arrow and prominent on his face. 

He's oddly hot, but she's ready to cut him open again.

Especially for the question. "Stay the fuck back." 

He holds up his hands, in a submissive way that gives her pause. The knife doesn't drop and she eyes him. "How much do you-" 

"Anyone tell you it's rude to stalk a stripper? Not to mention asking about finances."

"Forgive me." She still holds the knife up. 

"But how much do you make." 

This shit again? What's his fucking game? Who the fuck is he? "What are you, the IRS?" 

"I can be if you'd like." 

She'd slap the shit out of him if she wasn't terrified.

She seethes and looks up at the moon before nearly hissing as he takes a step forward. "My name is Ben." 

"Oh thanks for letting me know your name before you fucking murder me." 

"Who's holding the knife here?"

Good point. She doesn't drop it and Ben glances her up and down. Good luck to him for trying to sexualize sweats and a stained USC hoodie, even though he's seen the pasties beneath and touched the skin just under the terrycloth brushing against her ass. 

"How much."

"Why do you give a shit?" 

The question is uncalled for and so fucking weird, given that he's got a knife up to him. He gulps. 

_ Good, be scared. _

"Because I  _ know _ its not enough."

What? 

Is this some mind trick, a way to get into her panties? Telling her how worth it she is, how much she should be treasured? It's not working and her gut turns. 

"Plutt's a fuckhead, right?"

How the fuck does he know her boss's name? Wait,  _ why _ does he know it? 

"Who are you?" Ben leans back against the brick and glances to the knife. 

"Ben Solo. I work for First Order."

Oh.

**Holy fuck.**

If someone told her that she'd be talking to a pony for an elite escorting service in Las Vegas, she would have cackled her way to hell. 

Especially since the horseman of the message is in a boy the size of a house.

"I'm not interested." 

She knows this game. Recruiting strippers, snatching them from clubs to work in some underbelly thing that probably involves a pimp and even worse wages. She's heard about it in the rumor mill, but this is behavior that's never come from First Order.

At least she doesn't recall any instances from the service, any hot gossip about over 6-foot monsters meeting girls in back alleys and talking cash. 

"Not in that kind of work." 

She lowers the knife and she hopes she doesn't regret it.

"Pays a hell of a lot better than whatever you're getting now." 

She'd spit at him if she were more deranged. She maintains silence, letting him dig his own hole. "Pick your own hours, keep tips-" 

"Fuck random men like you?" 

He winces.

She continues, "I don't know what game you're playing but I suggest that if you don't want Plutt to skin you alive for your recruitment mission, you get the fuck out of here and stop asking." 

Ben shakes his head to himself.

"Besides," she sneers, "You probably don't even know the life of an escort." 

She expects to get a leg up on him. 

Instead, she gets a look, a narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows expression that makes her feel stupid and makes her question.

No...he can't be…

His words are simple and biting. "Different shapes and sizes are required for certain...situations." 

No fucking way.

"You're an-" 

"Escort? Yeah, though I thought I didn't know the life-" 

"But you look like you can murder someone." 

Ben snorts and he's crossing his arms over his chest. "People prefer their dirty little secrets to look exactly how they dream."

He's selling a fantasy. Just like she is, but he is more of an underbelly. She can't help but imagine him flushed, sweat dripping off his face with pretty moans leaving his mouth and a faceless figure behind him. 

Rey shakes the image from her head, feeling disgusting for it. She doesn't know the guy. Or she does when he holds out his business card, lamely in his grip. 

"I won't pressure you, I know how denial is. But when you get tired of getting shorted by some overly powerful fuck, call me." 

Fat chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to a new fic. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> work title is inspired by ["pillowtalk" by zayn malik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO-XGWSvZB0)
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["smack that" by akon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9m87qSxuWk)


	2. the fevers f*cking running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt overtakes her but what feels even worse is the creeping abandonment. 
> 
> "You're not-" 
> 
> "Rather not. I'm sure you're the same."
> 
> She needs to be a big girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> tentacle mention  
> lots of blood  
> rey kicks plutts dumb ass  
> character is hurt during an accident during sex (rey is accidentally choked out)  
> internalized biphobia

She storms out of the office, an envelope of cash in her grip and tears in her eyes. 

Rey was having a good night, an unknown rapper coming in with something to prove. He made it rain on the stage, stacks of twenties and tens in her garbage bag by the end of the night.

Plutt took 65%. 

He said, with a cunning smile, "Modified rule." 

Fuck his rules, fuck his stupid fucking face, and especially fuck this establishment that if her parents ever found her, they'd be disappointed. She hates herself as she breathes hard in her shitty Honda Civic.

The decision to call the number on the business card is a hard one, but she finds herself dialing anyway and holding it up to her ear. 

Calling an escort job like a certified whore in her job's parking lot isn't her first choice.

The line clicks. "Kylo Ren, what do you want." 

Oh, does she have the wrong number? Shit. 

"I don't have all day." 

"Sorry uh-" 

"Spit it out." 

Fuck this guy.

"It's the stripper." 

If Ben was truthful, though this guy didn't introduce as Ben, he'd know what she's talking about. There's a long pause and an even longer hum. 

"Ben approached me-" 

"I know when I approached you." 

What the fuck is his problem? And what's with the other name? 

Sure, Rey uses "Daisy" as an alias for her work but do escorts really need such a thing? Does anyone actually give a shit what their name is? "Let me guess, he shorted you bad this time." 

She seethes, "What's it to you?"

"Why else would you call?" 

There's bumping music in the back of the phone call and she narrows her eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Given that you're at another strip club and recruiting some other girl-" 

"I'm on a job." What? Can he do that? Why isn't he in a bedroom?

"So make it quick. When do you want to meet?" 

How presumptuous. But why else is she calling? 

"Gonna charge me?" 

"No. I know how strapped for cash you probably are and you can't afford my rate." This guy is an asshole, though honest. She's barely making rent this month.

"I have the day off tomorrow." 

"Good, meet me at Heartkiller club at seven. We've got plenty to talk about so bring your game face." 

Her game face is the strongest thing about her. 

"Deal."

| 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 |

The confusing part about Heartkiller is that it's also a strip club haunt, in the heart of Vegas. It pulls more than the fringes, from all the tourists and the well-known consumers of lust. 

She's out of place here, in jeans and a Blade Runner tee. Especially compared to the girls here, leggy and experienced, all black-haired and in standard black lingerie. 

It doesn't clash with the red lighting, bouncing off and making the mirrors glint. It's loud, and she can barely hear the bouncer, "Who's looking for him?" 

She never gave a name.

"Won't be necessary." 

He's a specter, nearly running into him as she whips around. Her chin tips up to stare at him, his face hard and set with something unidentifiable. He's more put together than her, and her eyes trace down his biceps, bare and mole dotted.

Lust is a hell of a drug but she's here to talk shop. 

"You brought me to a strip club?" 

"Come. You have a lot to learn." With that, he turns around and heads towards the poles, five of them interspersed around the room. What she notices is the girls' familiarity with him.

They don't treat him like a customer, more like someone to gaze at or tap on the shoulder and whisper in his ear. "I'll talk to him about it. I'm busy."

It's not rude when he says it, and the girl looks so satisfied as she picks her tray back up. Rey is out of her depth.

"There are two levels to First Order's business." 

He sits down on a plush loveseat in front of a pixie cut girl, who's busy paying attention to the other side of the stage. He pats the space next to him and she continues to stand.

Ben Solo looks up at her, "Stripping and escorting." 

She glances around the club. 

"Stripping makes good money, you get about 55% of your earnings and get to keep lapdance and private show money." She tries not to let her jaw drop.

"You'd have to audition, dye your hair black or wear a wig, and conform to all standards that they set up. No drugs, no drinking on the job, and absolutely  _ no _ fucking customers on or off the clock." 

Rey looks towards pixie cut, who's rolling her body against the pole.

"What's the benefits of the other option?" 

A waitress comes by with two tequila shots, slices of lime and salt included. She glances to Ben, who spreads salt on the back of his hand. 

"Regards from Snoke." He nods and Rey doesn't touch her shot as she watches him.

The waitress leaves and he looks through his lashes. "Who's Snoke?" 

He licks the salt and then tips the shot back into his mouth, biting down on the lime and sucking. He makes a pucker face as he does, and she finds how he removes the lime and licks his lips to be obscene.

"Boss. Don't take that shot, it's a test." 

Rey pushes it away and sits back as he pours more salt. "25% advertisement fee on top of what you make, and you charge a lot when you work with us. We only hire fine pedigree." 

He takes the shot and doesn't bite a lime this time.

"But I have to fuck them." 

"You have to make them feel like a god. Which way do you swing?" 

What does that mean? She can't answer. 

"Excuse me, what do you like to fuck?"

"Are you asking me about my sexuality?" 

Ben nods and she blushes so deep that she wants to slap herself. Luckily he can't see it beneath the matching lighting. 

"Strippers are shy, huh." 

"I don't think about it too much."

"Have you ever gotten your pussy eaten-" 

She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest, still standing and looking down at him. 

"By a girl? Can you eat pussy? What about sucking dick? If you don't swing a girl's way, you better be exceptional with men."

"I haven't even agreed." 

"What if I told you that I made fifteen thousand dollars my first month of doing this." 

Her eyes pop wide.

Fifteen thousand of anything is unthinkable, given that she scrapes together rent every month.

That would cover rent and a new car, plus food. All the food she could want. 

"Girls typically make more." It's like you've told her there's an all you can eat buffet set up for her.

Ben looks smug. 

"Bet Plutt would never even think to do such a thing." 

Her mouth closes and she tips her chin up to look powerful. "No, but you're not saying the cons to the whole position." 

There's always a catch.

Ben hmphs and stands up. "I can take you upstairs right now and you can see the con for yourself. Snoke, while he's fair, isn't-" 

He takes a deep breath and readjusts his tune in front of her. "He takes care of us. That's all that matters."

"I'll need to think about it." 

Maybe he won't bug her again. 

Of course, there's no chance of that as he steps even closer. 

"I never got your name." She contemplates giving him the fake one. 

It just wouldn't be fair. "It's Rey." 

He tests the weight on his tongue, "Rey."

He sucks his teeth and she feels something flip inside of her as he licks his lips. "You know where to find me when you decide." 

He gestures around him and is he the type to haunt a strip club? 

He doesn't seem skeevy enough.

| 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 |

Red whips over her shoulder as she slams the door, envelope tight in her grip and feet quick. 

"You'll regret this girl!" Blood cakes her knuckles, smeared across her fucked-up cuticles and dripping onto her sweaty palms. 

75% her ass.

"Rey what did you do-" 

Rey bypasses Rose, too busy tying up the fluorescent red wig that resembles the Little Mermaid. In a place like this, it's hard to make Disney puns. Outside is muggy, too hot for an evening and so characteristic for Vegas that she wants to scream.

She's fucked herself this time, given the blood sprayed on her face and dripping off her lips. 

She doesn't feel anything. 

What she does know is that she needs a new job, and fast. The money she stole won't last her long, but it is money rightfully hers.

In the safety of her car, she finds the business card and numbly dials the number. 

Three rings. Then a click and a, "Hello?" His voice is ragged, a little breathy and she doesn't dwell on why. 

"I want in."

A pause. 

"Who's this?" 

She starts the car. "Rey." 

Security guards are coming out of the club doors and she throws her car into reverse before they can surround her. Rogue strippers aren't something they deal with often.

"Which part." 

She doesn't hesitate. 

"Your part."

He hums like he's trapped a spider to toss outside. 

"I can meet with you tomorrow-" 

"No, you'll meet with me tonight. What's your address?" She needs somewhere to safely count her money before the deposit, given that Plutt could do all sorts to get their address from Rose.

Ben sighs, "MGM. Tower 1, floor 16. I'll meet you in the hallway." 

Rey doesn't confirm. She hangs up and is on the road with a squeal of tires.

| 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 |

The valet guy is terrified as a girl with blood on her face tosses a crisp hundred dollar bill at him, along with keys to a Honda. 

He doesn't ask questions, and neither does the girl at the front desk when she goes strutting past in just a stained white bodysuit and sweats.

She likes this place, given it's a hotel and they're not required to ask questions. 

Just host. 

The elevator is empty and she keeps it that way, given that any floor where the door opens, the future occupant blanches with a, "I'll get another one." 

Blood is a powerful drug.

The elevator opens to floor 16 and Ben stands in the hallway. 

The sight of him makes her want to retreat back into the elevator, given that he's shirtless and a little sweaty as he leans against a door. 

She's not a pussy and steps out of the doors.

The duffle is uncomfortable on her shoulders, but she steps up to him. 

He looks down at her, not showing any concern or surprise at her appearance. That's when she notices the bruises sucked into his collarbones. 

They both have no room to judge right now.

Without a word, he leads the way to his door and she follows close behind. What she then sees is how he's walking funny, occasionally wincing. 

"Didn't peg you to be a bottom." It's meant to be funny. 

He just opens his door and holds it for her. "I switch, thank you very much."

He's a clever one, especially as the door slams behind them. 

The room is surprisingly cleaner than what she expected. It's also very empty. "You live-" 

"I'm working tonight." Oh, he's also smart. He sits on the bed and she finally drops her duffle, sneakers slipping off.

Ben watches her while she then sits on the couch, envelope in hand. 

Dumping the money on the table, she looks at the measly spread. 

Sure, there are a few hundreds and lots of twenties, but it won't be enough. "Do you know what you're getting into?" 

She shakes her head.

Then he comes into her view and sits across the coffee table. 

She holds a stack of cash and counts through it while staring at him. "How bad did you hurt him?" 

"Just broke his nose. Shit sprayed everywhere." 

  1. She puts the stack to the side and she grabs another.



"How's your night been?" 

Given the finger bruises blooming across his neck, only visible from this angle and in this lighting so far, she has some assumptions. 

"You saw me walk." 

She snickers, "That isn't your normal walk?"

"Snoke will be able to get you on a page by the end of the week if you meet him tomorrow." 

  1. It goes next to the other stack. "Good." 



"You're not a virgin, are you?"

She looks up and into his eyes. "Well…”

His face pales. 

That's when she cackles, "You should've seen your face. I've fucked before."

"That's a start." 

She's smug as she counts the last couple of bills. 

"But did those men like it?" Her smugness turns into a glare.

"Want their numbers so you can ask? Men are simple to please." 

"Simple." 

"All you guys like is to stick your dick in some hole and fuck it. Mouths or my pussy works." 

"That's all we like?"

It gives her pause and he uncomfortably sits up. 

"You're sorely mistaken if you think that's all men can appreciate. You'll encounter a lot doing this job." 

She gulps and that's when it all sinks in, what she's agreeing to and what's expected of her.

"Men will treat you like the finest porcelain or a rag they can wring out and use again and again. You will be unsatisfied with both approaches." 

"Why." 

He quirks an eyebrow. "You wanna know why?" 

She nods, counting off her final 1,045. "Because you learn that they're all doing it for the same reason. Shame. As long as you know your place as the dirty little secret, as the thing they tuck their shame into for an hour,  _ no one _ can hurt you."

That hits her heavy, and it's hard to stay strong under his gaze, opting for numbness instead as she looks at the coffee table. 

"You will meet some men who are kind to you." 

He stands. "Don't trust them. Just like Plutt." 

"I never trusted Plutt."

"So don't trust these men." 

Ben walks back to the bed. "You look like you need a bath. You're free to use mine." 

She looks down at her bodysuit, at the sweats hanging off her hips. Then finally in the reflection of the mirrored coffee table. The blood has smeared.

She gets up and touches her hair, the tresses not hers. "I like you better as a brunette."

Rey looks up at him, and he's climbing into bed like he never said it. Is he sleeping while she's here? 

With her in this state? 

Rey ignores the trust and drags her duffle into the bathroom, slamming the door and flicking on the terrifying fluorescents.

She doesn't recognize herself, this ginger girl with half-lidded eyes that bring on an intimacy like none other. If the blood wasn't on her face, she'd be a man's pretty little dream. 

The faucet runs. Then there's a knock. 

"Got towels?" His attention is surprising.

"I'm fine. Actually-" 

Before she knows it, she's opening up the door to ask him more questions about a life she doesn't know. Ben is standing there with a towel in his grip, chest almost directly in her face.

He breathes, "Maybe I do like redheads." 

What is that supposed to mean?

Two can play the super cryptic game, the predator coming out to meet the weak. 

Rey is the one who rips apart in this situation. "Don't you have a rate?"

Ben stays in his spot and she's practically goading him by backing further into the bathroom. 

She's trying to entice, to trap something. 

"Employee discount." He enters the bathroom and kicks the door shut with his foot.

They're on each other in one breath. 

It takes one inhale for her to fling herself into his grip, gripping and grabbing at his flesh with rough fingers until her trembling fingers find his face. Her lips find hers first, a rescue operation at its best.

Then she's being smashed into the bathroom wall, lifted off the ground, and kissed like she's the last thing on his mind. 

Her legs wrap around his waist, and claws at his bare back. 

"Take your fucking sweats off."

"I have a bath running." She would need to stop the tap- 

"We're taking a bath," He's setting her down and removing her sweats for her, lips teething a trail across the lacy fabric of her bodysuit. 

"And you're going to show me what you can do."

Rey looks down at him on his knees, reaching between her legs for her bodysuit clasp. 

She spreads a little and reaches for his wrist, yanking his hand closer and rub on the front of her pubic bone. He finds the clasps and unsnaps each button, being cautious of touching her.

She likes the anticipation, and she's yanking her bodysuit over her head, being careful of her wig as she does. 

Tossing it away from herself, she still cradles his face as he kisses up and down her ribs, hands on her hips as he gives her attention.

The bath fills and she hopes its a good temperature, but given his grip turning the faucet, they're fine. 

"Spread your legs." His mouth is flitting across her lower belly and she hiccups in pure nerves. Slapping a hand over her mouth, he looks up through his lashes.

But she does as she's told, and his mouth creeps down there. How is she supposed to stay upright- 

She quickly figures it out when he licks a fat stripe, hands clutching at her thighs to keep her upright. 

It's been how long since oral? Two years? 

Oh god.

Ben likes his hair being pulled, or at least she hopes he does as he digs into her. She swears to herself that she won't lose it. 

Not when it's an escort who knows what he's doing in the oral department. "You taste so sweet."

He makes an obscene sucking noise and she bites her lower lip. 

"Anyone ever tell you that before?" 

She whimpers.

There are drops of blood on his forehead and she takes a deep breath while he sucks and licks away at all she'll give him. 

"Never settle." 

He reaches out and turns off the faucet so the water doesn't overflow.

His mouth is off of her. "Keep the wig on but get the blood off." 

Does he know how wig glue works? It's not something that can just be washed and expect to work. She's here to sell a fantasy that's hard to attain after all. 

"What's your name?" He knows it.

"Uh...Rey?" 

"No, what's your name slut?" 

That name. She holds her chin high as she steps towards the bathtub, dipping a foot in. 

"Daisy." 

"Where are you from?" 

She sinks into the water, "Nowhere."

"Where is nowhere?" 

She flips the script, dipping her face into the water and beginning to scrub with a washcloth and provided cleanser. Anything to get the cakey makeup to leave, along with the blood. "What about you, what's your name?"

He doesn't smile, and that's when she notices him palming himself as he watches on. 

"Kylo Ren." 

"Where are you from?" He's then pushing his briefs off and revealing his full cock.

It rests against his left thigh, angry red and head slick with a bit of pre-cum. Not to mention that he's huge, not compensating for anything and arguably too chilled out for someone with a dick that size.

"Nowhere." 

Rey scoots back in the tub and he takes the invitation, stepping into the water and wedging himself across from her in the tub. Luckily it's larger than the normal kind, but she still finds herself practically in his lap. 

"I think Daisy should be blonde."

She continues to wipe off makeup and blood.

"She'll be whatever she wants." 

Bending her head down, her lips slot against his. A phone vibrates in the other room but he doesn't begin to pay attention to the noise. 

Only to her.

"You have a lot to learn." 

His lips ghost down her neck. "You need a teacher." 

His hands reach for her breasts and squeeze what little is there. It still makes her squirm.

"A teacher would tell you all about how to look less bashful." 

Is she really blushing that hard? His right hand moves down her body between them. "If I had tentacles I could touch you everywhere." 

"Like hentai?" She knows all about that, still blushing.

"Like hentai. Knowing about hentai works to your benefit but it also doesn't matter." 

His finger pushes inside of her and her back straightens like a rod. 

"Unless I'm fucking you."

"You sure you're not gonna charge me-" She squeaks at a deep prod, cutting her off. 

"You don't have enough money for what I'm about to do." 

"I just don't want you to uh..." she trembles on a second finger, "compromise on your sexuality."

Isn't he gay? 

Ben's eyebrows furrow together. 

Then he starts laughing, hard. "Do you think I'm gay?" 

She's embarrassed while shaking her head quickly. "I just assumed, I-I-I-" 

"You're not wrong." 

What the fuck does that mean? Why is he laughing so hard?

"I swing both ways." 

Oh. 

"Wait..." 

He looks expectant. 

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm bisexual." 

Rey thought that was what men said to cover up the fact that they really prefer the same gender. Can someone truly swing both ways? 

"For instance, I just got fucked about twenty minutes before you arrived, the guy came in like two minutes."

How pathetic. 

"Can you empathize with him?" 

Can Ben bust in less than five? Lord help him if he does. There's always a fault. "My stamina is great, thanks for worrying."

"Did you come?" He snorts. 

"They don't care if I come. Unless I'm the one doing the fucking. Then they really give a shit." 

"I'll let you come." 

"How nice of you."

His fingers push deeper, and she can't help a breathy moan leaving her mouth. Or how she rocks against them. 

"You're going to do so lovely if you look like this when someone touches you."

She's embarrassed, hoping her face isn't so twisted up like she pictures it to be while she gets off at home. 

He seems to sense it, making a scissor motion with his finger and tentatively grabbing her throat. 

"May I?"

She's never been choked before, and maybe it's obvious on her face as his head cocks and his thumb rubs up and down her larynx. Giving a testing squeeze, it's delicate. 

"Some men will want to choke you until you claw at them. I won't damage your pretty little voice."

She moans to prove his point about her voice. "Just so you can do that for me." Rey finally nods and he squeezes down harder, not quite cutting off her breath and being easy on her. 

Until he constricts harder and her breath comes out in a cough.

The sensation combined with his fingers is a new drug, lack of oxygen making her brain a little hazy and painting him to be so nice in her eyes. 

Not an escort who's testing her out, but someone who wants to fuck her. 

Because this is all a test, right?

"You're gonna make someone so happy." 

She grips at his wrist and he squeezes harder. "Red if you want me to stop. But I think you can take more." 

She refuses to give up, and she feels her lungs begin to burn to ash and dust. Longer is better.

That is until her vision fully pops black and she's slumping forward. It's not a far slump, face colliding with his chest and his hands pushing on her shoulders. 

"Hey, hey, hey-" He sounds freaked out and she gasps for air, eyes tightly shut as she fights for breath.

"Are you alive? Shit did I just-" 

She coughs and his fingers are already out of her, wet hand on the back of her head and clutching her to him like a baby. It's hardly comforting, shivering from the cold air on her spine. 

"This is why I said you could say red."

Is this her fault? No, it definitely is not her fault and she lifts her head to narrow her eyes at him. 

Ben watches her and gulps. "I thought I could fucking take it." 

"Clearly not."

"Is that so bad?" 

"No." 

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" 

"Yeah, you're making a face at me." 

"Rey, I don't know why you think-" 

"Are you angry at me? Is that why you wanted to choke me?" 

"No why would I-" 

"Because I just showed up at your hotel room by force." 

"I don't care about that."

"Sure you don't." 

She feels guilty and he still holds onto her. 

"You would know if I'm mad." 

She scowls. "I mean it."

Rey has a hard time wriggling out of his grip and she crosses her arms over his chest. Ben doesn't look her directly in the eye, arms crossing over his chest also. They look like two five-year-olds in a standoff. 

"So did I fail your test?" 

"What test?"

"Your stupid escort test." He raises his eyebrows. 

"You thought I was  _ testing _ you? Like some kind of fucking mattress?" 

"Were you not?" He's angry now, getting up from beneath her and out of the tub. He's wrapping up in a towel without a word. 

"Answer my question."

"Answer it yourself."

He leaves her in the bathroom and she doesn't move for a minute. How wrong could sex go? 

That was just bad, and now her throat hurts. "Ben?" 

No answer. She chances, "Can I sleep on the floor?" 

"Whatever you want."

Rey finally peels her wig off her head, tossing it away from herself and looking at the dirty bathwater. 

"I'll just sleep in here." 

Ben enters the bathroom again and grabs her forearm, lifting her out of the tub. 

"Don't be stupid." He's dressed. 

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm done working for the night." 

Guilt overtakes her but what feels even worse is the creeping abandonment. 

"You're not-" 

"Rather not. I'm sure you're the same."

She needs to be a big girl. 

Rey knows she can't go home and she looks at the floor. "I have the room until the morning. Feel free to stick around." 

Because she wants to be alone in a hotel room that she didn't pay for. 

Though she assumes it's about to become her life.

"But you're going home." 

Ben tips her chin up and assesses her face, and she turns her head away. She's not weak, she refuses to be. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Snoke and all of that." Sounds like bullshit but she nods, resolve feeling like a sting.

She needs to toughen up, she can't let him under her skin again. 

"I'm gonna head out." 

She notes the suitcase by the door and she wonders what sort of sex toy bullshit lies in there. 

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Ben continues to watch her for a moment before he walks away.

Rey flinches when the door slams behind him, cold, wet, and naked in a hotel room that isn't hers. 

Time to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["ride" by somo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUGUvBfnvUM)


	3. but you keep fronting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's incredulous, "That's exactly what every girl wants. Some man to put his hands on her and then leave her alone."
> 
> Ben's jaw is set as he looks to the ground, her stomach flipping over itself. "I don't-" 
> 
> Time to die. 
> 
> "Regret it. Doing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> bickering  
> snoke  
> rose/poe/finn throuple

Stepping into the club feels like smashing a heel into a glass, shards popping into dust and scattering fragments to cut. 

Mainly because Ben is the first one to greet her, in a black sweater instead of a hoodie. Who's reformed him since the night before? 

"Hey."

Rey isn't ready to speak, something inside of her screaming like a banshee about how he left her. 

It's just further proof that you don't trust men. 

"Upstairs?" 

Keep it strictly business.

"I'll lead you there." 

Of course, he will. Rey decides to follow behind him, instead of giving him a beautiful view of her in the off the shoulder black bandage dress. An inky bob is blunt against her shoulders. Might as well fit the type.

Ben looks back at her, over and over as they walk. 

"Those heels are high-" 

She can't help the words that leave her mouth like a whip crack, "Could you not speak?" 

Ben stops and she makes sure she slows to a stop so she's staring him in the face, bodies nearly pressed together.

His stare is intense, probing her as she fully returns his seriousness. 

"Thanks. I think I'm okay to find my own way." 

She steps past him and threatens to step forward. 

"Don't be a fucking child." 

Oh, there's the fire. She can serve it right back, "Your hotel room bed was comfy."

"I'm glad." 

She's so angry about being left behind. 

"Wish you could've stuck around this morning. Heard my voice." 

There's still an edge of hoarseness, not quite as painful. But waking up had been rough. 

"Did I..." he assesses her neck with scrutiny, "bruise you?"

Rey's eyes roll, before she tips her head back so he can assess her neck. There's a little bit of bruising, but it's easily concealed with makeup. "It's under makeup." 

He sighs, "Let me go get arnica and I can take care of it-" 

"I don't want you to touch my neck."

Ben looks momentarily stunned. 

Somehow, he continues, "You can put it on, just let me buy it." He's slightly desperate as he whispers his wants to her. He's close to her face and she finds his exhaled breath to smell like mint. There's a tinge of something smokier.

It's ugly how much she wants to taste his mouth again. Now that she's fully in her body, not floating off into the ether of abandonment issues and worry. 

What would Ben taste like? 

Safety? 

No. He could never exude that for her.

But the attention, from someone bad for her, is so alluring. 

Rey can't fall into a trap like that, even as she runs towards another one at breakneck speed. 

"I need to meet your boss." 

Ben gulps and straightens up, Rey stepping away. "Of course."

Ben continues to walk, keeping his attention forward and away from her. 

It gives her a moment to secure herself as they reach a hallway with a door at the end of it. It's lit like a horror movie and she takes a deep breath. 

This is it, her last moments as just a stripper.

Ben knocks on the door, three times in a row and in a rhythm akin to the rat-tat-tat of drums. His ear presses to the door, to get past the muffled bass from downstairs. Rey grips the black velvet lining the walls. Then he straightens up, finally looking at her.

His face is unreadable, but his eyes plead. He's a beggarman. 

Rey nods and he yanks the door handle to pop it open and reveal the office of Snoke. 

And what an office it is.

His office is very on-trend with rest of First Order, black marble tiling and red velvet on the walls. Only the desk that sits in the middle of the room is a large, black wood beast with a vault tucked in the background. 

But Snoke is the one thing that really catches her gaze.

He's wearing a gold tracksuit, something she didn't know could ever exist in this human world. Snoke is tucked behind a desk, a folder in his hand and a stack of money right next to his propped elbow. 

"Who do you bring to me, Kylo?" He doesn't look up from his reading.

Rey steps into the room and Ben nods to one of two chairs in front of Snoke's desk. Rare, bloody looking art catches her eye as she sits. 

"Her name is Rey. She wants to escort."

Snoke looks up and piercing blue makes a honeyed green sick. 

She reverts her eyes to the floor and clasps her hands as she crosses her legs. "She can tell me herself." His voice is haunting, raspy and gravelly until her spine feels like it vibrates every time he speaks.

Rey is strong, nothing can fuck with her. 

She forces eye contact, square in the face and leaning towards the desk. 

No fear, no shame, not while she's trying to stay afloat. "I'm hoping to escort for First Order." Her voice is firm since she won't allow a little girl's cadence.

His eyes glance her up and down and he narrows them. "Why?" 

Rey looks up and wishes Ben would've warned her about how freaky his gaze is. She feels like glass, rife to shatter. 

She keeps it clinical, "I want to bring sexual satisfaction to people." That's her job, isn't it?

Snoke closes his file. "Stand up, girl." 

Rey does as she's told, picking at the hem of her dress. 

"Twirl." Ben steps up but she's bold, doing a full rotation in her sky-high booties without aid. 

"May I sit, sir?" Her voice is alluringly polite, waiting for instructions.

Snoke looks away, and she remains standing. 

“Twenty-five percent listing fee, 1000 for pictures and your choice in a write-up.” The words could mean anything but she refuses to be stupid. She doesn’t sit down, but she glances to Ben.

“But since Kylo graciously brought you, I’ll cut you a deal. 800 for pictures and a write-up.” 

That's not even a deal. Rey chances a, "What if I took my own photos?" 

Snoke grumbles, "Would they be to First Order's standards? No."

Sweat beads on the back of her neck. "Consider it done." 

Ben huffs and Snoke's vision snaps to him. "Is there a problem, Ren?" 

He goes rigid, "Not at all. Just her boldness, sir." 

If she could attack him, teeth bared and claws out, she would.

"I expect the money by tomorrow night. From there, we'll get started. You'll be listed by the end of the week at this rate." 

Rey nods, holding out her hand to shake, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Snoke stares at her hand before scoffing, "Ren, take her through paperwork with Hux." 

Tough crowd. She walks past Ben, who opens the door for her. Ben slams the door behind them. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" She continues walking like he hadn't said anything.

"He's not there to be your fucking friend-" Rey turns around to face him, staring up at him. 

"I act professionally." 

"Your professionalism won't work on him, especially after he cuts you a deal." 

She shrugs, "I do this my way, you can do it your way."

"Your way sucks." Rey snarls and stomps past him, Ben following hot on her heels. 

"Listen, I-" 

"You listen, Ben." Her face screws up tight and her fists clench at her sides.

"You choked me out and left me in a hotel room alone." 

Ben leans against the wall, arms crossing over his chest. "You didn't even check my throat or make sure I was alright, you just left me." 

"I thought that's what you wanted."

She's incredulous, "That's exactly what every girl wants. Some man to put his hands on her and then leave her alone."

Ben's jaw is set as he looks to the ground, her stomach flipping over itself. "I don't-" 

Time to die. 

"Regret it. Doing that." 

How could she?

"I just wish it could've gone better." 

"Let me make it better."

His words slash down her face to make a scar that mimics his, opening her up for the world to see. 

Rey reflexively holds her cheek and Ben holds out a hand. "We have paperwork-" 

"It can wait." No, it can't. Her head shakes and he keeps his hand outstretched.

"I'm not a horrible person-" 

"What if you are, Ben?" Ben stays in the same position, and Rey bites her lower lip. 

"I can't." 

"Let me prove I'm not."

"Is this the girl?" 

The girl. The moniker comes from the mouth of a ginger man, walking towards the two of them standing in the hall. Ben's hand drops and he looks away from both parties. Scaredy cat. 

"Yep. I'm sure I can take her through paperwork-"

"Do you suddenly have the qualifications?" 

Hux is a fiery type, she can tell on how he stares at Ben with contempt. 

"Snoke told me to come with." Hux rolls his eyes and looks to Rey. 

"We don't need Kylo Ren, do we lovely?"  _ Lovely _ . She hopes he chokes on his own tongue.

"I'm sure Bazine will give you attention downstairs, hotshot." Hux throws his gaze to Rey then. 

"This way, I have a whole stack of stuff for you to fill out." He begins to walk and Rey walks after him. Not before Ben grabs her bicep, Hux still walking. 

Rey tries to yank.

His lips are close to his ear, "Tell him you want me to come with." 

"That would be lying,  _ Kylo _ ." The name is said with dripping sarcasm and he lets her loose. 

"I'll call you later." 

"Don't even think about it."

| 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹 |

"Did you find a new club to strip at?" 

Rey doesn't know how Rose got the night off, given that it's a Monday. Isn't she missing out on income just to sit at home and cook Rey spaghetti? 

She knows she's prying for a lot of reasons, and Finn is staring her down.

Between the two of them, she can't catch a break. Neither of them would like her new job, so she omits. "First Order. I start on Friday." 

Technically her pictures get taken on Friday, outfit planning happening in the back of her head. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. They pay well."

Rose hums in speculation, straining the noodles and Finn sits back, "They're a good club." 

"I know. They offered a good deal so I took it."

Earning 75% off of fucking someone? Can't get better than that.

Finn stands up and she's now noticing the nervous energy exuding from the pair of them. 

"What's got you two so jumpy?" 

Rose gives an anxious laugh, "We have a new third coming over." 

Oh. So the spaghetti is to sate her so she'll leave them alone. "You can stay if you want-"

"No, I think you two need to have a throuple without me watching on." 

"At least meet the guy in case he decides to brutally murder us." Finn makes a good point and she sits back against the couch. 

"Okay but I'm going to my room after."

Almost on cue, there's a knock on the door. Rose jumps out of her skin and Finn yelps. "Jesus Christ you guys." 

Leave it to them to act like a bunch of virgins, especially since Rose refocuses on the stove like there was no knock. Finn's wringing his hands.

"Are you guys going to get the door?" 

Finn bites his lip, Rose doesn't answer. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, fine." She stands up and walks to their front door, being careful to step over their coffee table as she does. The living room is a bit tight for three people.

She yanks on the knob and pulls the door open. 

No.

No way.

Two men stand in the doorway, both two very different heights. 

But the one that makes her scowl and almost slam the door in their face looks at her like he's stupid. Ben stands, Wuthering Heights in his grip and black bomber on is shoulders. The man next to him is flamboyant.

Loud, orange shirt with black skinny jeans, his hair is perfectly coiffed. He speaks first, "Are you Rose-" 

"I'm Rose." She's shoving herself in front of Rey and Rey can't stop glaring at the crypt keeper next to him. 

"I'm Poe, I'm glad I got the address right!"

What the fuck is Ben doing here? 

"This is my roommate, he's my ride home." 

Are you fucking serious? Rose giggles and Rey is fucked as the two walk inside of her sacred space. Ben glances her up and down as he does, haughty look on his face.

Finn and Poe shake hands, a little bit touchy and nervous with each other. Ben stands in the corner like a lurch, and Rey avoids his eyes or his tracking gaze as she flutters around the room to begin collecting valuables to hide. 

"Is it cool if Ben chills in your living room?"

No, it's not cool. Not when Rey has an entire season of Mindhunter to watch. 

"He's really quiet and won't do anything except read." 

Like a fourth-grader. How endearing.

Poe is so charming that Rose is immediately nodding. 

"Rey can entertain him! Right Rey?" Her face is pleading as she looks to her and Rose never uses puppy eyes unless it's absolutely important. 

She grits out, "Sure." 

Ben takes that as his cue to sit down. Fucking great.

He takes up a solid amount of the loveseat and opens up his book, leaning forward and training his eyes on the pages. 

Rey knows he won't read for long, not when she's pacing around the room while the trio talks in the kitchen in hushed tones. She wants them to stay out here.

Knowing how quick Finn and Rose operate with a third, there's no such outcome. 

Rey stares at Ben from her place near her bedroom, wishing she could just disappear behind the door without being worried he'll follow.

"Sit down, hyena." Her glare doesn't waver, even as he turns around and shuts his book. Laying his head on the back of the couch, he looks absolutely wanton. 

There's the escort she's beginning to know.

"You did this on purpose." 

"How could I have? I didn't know you had roommates." 

Ben's eyelashes flutter. 

"Stop doing that." 

"Doing what?"

She growls, "That. You're not attractive when you do that." 

"I've heard many say the absolute opposite."

How dare he just show up at her apartment? 

Ben tosses his book away from himself and lays lengthwise on the couch, feet hanging off the side. "I'm going to my room." 

"Don't you have to make sure I don't steal anything?" 

"I know where you fucking work."

"That you do. Do you like being an "office assistant" for First Order yet?" 

Hux had explained the complicated nature of being an escort for a company, the roundabout ways of declaring it, and the way she gets paid. The whole thing is backdoor as can be.

She doesn't answer. "Rey, we're going to our room." 

Rose leans out from the kitchen with mussed hair and Rey nods. Ben's eyes avert and hers do too. The throuple passes by, Poe leaning down to talk to Ben. 

"Give me two hours, hotshot." 

"Don't sprain anything. Again."

The door slams behind them and Rey finally feels comfortable enough to rip off her hoodie, using it to shield her neck. Columns of bruising line either side of her throat. Ben watches her. "You did this to me." 

He sits back up. "I have arnica in my car."

"I'm sure you do. I think I want to suffer a little more." 

She coughs to prove her point, then holding her throat delicately when it begins to throb. Ben stands up, fishing his car keys from his back pocket. "Let's go." 

"Why should I accept your help?"

"Because I'm trying to be a good dom. This never happens with me and I shouldn't have let it happen with you." 

Dom? He doesn't own her like that. "I'm not your charge." 

"You're my sexual partner who I harmed. Please let me rectify it as much as I can."

Such pretty words. Rey licks her lips and stares at her door. Until the moaning from Rose's room starts, and her eyes screw shut. 

"Come on. Take a walk with me." 

She opens her door and ducks into her room, slamming the door behind her and slumping down against the door.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she hears only silence on the other side of the door. 

Maybe he'll just leave for the time being, fuck right off until Poe is done with fucking her friends. Then he won't show up again, and she'll only have to see Ben at pay collection.

That's too ideal. 

Ben knocks after fifteen or so minutes, based on her phone clock. 

"Open up so I can give you this." 

"Take your arnica and please shove it up-" 

"I would but that'd be a waste of money. Come on Rey." 

"Shit doesn't work anyway." 

"No, but I don't want it." What in the fuck could arnica be except a code word? 

"Open up. I promise to just give you the tube." 

She glares at the floor before hopping up and opening up her bedroom door.

"Do you even know what it is?"

Sure enough, he's holding a white and crinkly tube, half-used and making her feel unconfident that she's not the only girl under its ministrations. 

Scratch that: person. Because he swings both ways.

"What does it do?" 

Ben holds it out and she snatches it out of his grip. 

"Reduce inflammation and swelling. Helps with bruising." She uncaps it and deposits a lot of gel into her palm, rubbing along either side of her neck and over the broken blood vessels.

"Huh." 

"Yeah. Keep the tube." She tosses it on her bed behind her, then looking up at him as he leans in her doorway. 

"You came here because you knew-" 

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't." He picks at his nails. 

"But I'm glad I'm here." She still rubs her neck.

Rey can't stop staring at him and he knows it, sweeping his hair out of his face like some sort of male model. 

"Did you work tonight?" He shakes his head. 

"I would be at home if I did. I don't do nice things for people after I work." Clearly not, given her throat.

"I can't insist on how much I want to be there for your photos." 

It's a welcome departure from the heavy, though still weighing like a grand piano as she sighs deeply. "Too bad." They're her photos, she can have who she pleases. 

"They're not going to get your best angles."

She tries, "Every angle is my best angle." 

"I can see that. I have eyes." She wanders to her bed, sitting down on the mattress. It's not an invitation, he knows so as he remains in place.

"I'm shocked you can speak." 

She is also, given her throat this morning. How she had almost cried when vocalizing to room service. 

"Didn't give me much to remedy." 

Ben clears his throat, "May I sit?"

"No, you can stand." 

Maybe she's being harsh, but Ben Solo in her space is unwelcome. He follows her orders, remaining in her doorway. More moaning comes from the room next door and he looks apologetic.

"Poe's fault." 

"He's more charming than you." 

He's not surprised, "I get that all the time."

She hopes he does, someone needs to knock him down a few pegs. 

"I'm gonna rent a room on Saturday night if you want to stop by." 

Why would she stop by? 

"I have a client who wants to be watched. I'll give you a cut."

"Why me?" His pause is telling.

“It might be the only cash you get that weekend." 

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor, Ben." Rey, knowing she will most definitely end up taking the bait, holds out for just a bit longer. 

"Only watching?" 

"If he wants anything more, you can take all the money."

Rey bites her nails while looking at the floor. "Trust me on this. I will never ever do anything to hurt you again. Not unless you want me to hurt you." 

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Consider my pussy under lock and key. Not even you have access."

"But for the right price..." 

"Fair game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["buttons" by the pussycat dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJcwc5Gz8K0)


	4. i can't stop (no, i can't stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a walk with me."
> 
> Rey hikes her backpack up her shoulders and awkwardly follows him as he stalks to the ice maker. The Venetian's halls are just as luxe as the lobby but the room looked stock standard gaudy with purple sheets. "There's been a change of plans." 
> 
> Oh great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags  
> cucking with another character  
> shame over sex

She doesn't see Ben Solo until Saturday night. 

He's in full Kylo Ren mode when she sees him, empty ice bucket in his grip and boxer briefs clinging to him. He's unmarked, and she hasn't seen the John yet. He slams the door too fast for her to get a peek. 

"Take a walk with me."

Rey hikes her backpack up her shoulders and awkwardly follows him as he stalks to the ice maker. The Venetian's halls are just as luxe as the lobby but the room looked stock standard gaudy with purple sheets. "There's been a change of plans." 

Oh great. 

"What?"

Does she have to go all the way home? After paying out the ass for a valet? 

"He wants to get cucked." 

What the fuck does that mean? She stops in her tracks and he stops also, "You know-" 

"I don't know. Not at all."

Ben looks so sheepish that her stomach flips. "Well, in layman's terms, he wants to pretend you're his wife and you're fucking someone else." 

"Why the fuck would he want that?" "Thrawn likes being emasculated-"

"Thrawn?" What kind of name is Thrawn?

"The John. Rey, I swear you can get 75% if you just do this for me. This guy is loyal." 

She crosses her arms over her chest, deep in thought. She could back out and leave him to his own devices. Or she can get 75% off his work and connections. 

"Fine." 

Then she says, "But you don't touch my fucking neck. Nowhere even near it." 

Ben holds up a hand. "Scout's honor." 

He fills the ice bucket and she lingers to watch. "Do I have to call you Kylo through it?" 

"To protect my anonymity, yes." She rolls her eyes.

"Did you wear something pretty I can take you out of?" She lifts the white v-neck to reveal the black, strappy lace bodysuit that's tucked into her jeans. 

"I didn't want to flash the lobby." 

"I can see why. If I wasn't nervous, I'd be hard." 

She cocks her head.

"Nervous?" 

"I haven't done exhibitionism in awhile. Plus roleplay always makes me a little jumpy." He begins walking back and Rey sheds her shirt as they walk. 

"I'm surprised you're not wearing a wig, Daisy." 

Time to get into character. "Didn't want to bother, Kylo."

They arrive at the door and Rey takes a deep breath. 

"Don't be nervous. Just go in, act very casual. They always tell you what to do." 

This is her first time fucking for money, it can't be that simple. "I'll take care of you." 

Sure he will. Since he did a good job before.

The door opens and Kylo heads in first, shoulders squared off. Rey follows meekly after, making a point to lift her chin to exude faux confidence. Thrawn is a high cheekbone wonder of a man, stretched out in bed like someone who owns it. Maybe he does.

"Thrawn, this is my friend Daisy." 

She looks at Kylo as he sets the ice bucket down and nods at her. Rey tosses off her backpack, reaching down to unbutton her jeans. Kylo's tongue clicks and she stops, hands still poised. 

"Do you want me to play with her?"

She hears the blood rush in her ears. The silence makes her so nervous that her hands tremble on the waistband. 

Thrawn just nods. Kylo's gaze snaps to her and Rey lets go, his feet crossing the room and his hands replacing hers. "Tell him how much you want to play with me."

She has to talk? Fuck it all. 

Rey plays along, "It's been forever since I could fuck someone who's worthy." 

Kylo leans to whisper in her ear as he shucks off her jeans, "Good." 

She boasts, "He’s better than you, darling." 

"Very good."

Her jeans are tossed across the room and he's getting behind her to run his hands down her front and face Thrawn. He's sitting up, hunched forward as he watches. 

"You like it when I undress your fucking wife?" Ben rubs his thumbs over the bodysuit cups.

"I bet she says my name when you two fuck. Am I right?" 

Her nipples harden at the pressure and he keeps his circles. 

"Of course, if you two even fuck. She acts like a wanton whore whenever I come over." 

Ben's being careful with her. "Do you even please her?"

Thrawn is silent. 

"You're gonna watch me fucking please her. She deserves it for putting up with your small dick all day." 

Rey gasps, disguising it as a moan at his hand moving between her legs to unsnap her bodysuit. He's good at doing this blind.

"Tell him he has a small dick." Won't she get decked? Not on his watch, and the man is fucking panting and massaging a bulge in his boxers. 

Ben's right, it isn't particularly big- 

"Tell him!" 

His shout makes the words rush out, "Your cock is so fucking pitiful."

"I can't believe I ever put it in my mouth. Kylo chokes me whenever I suck his dick." 

He nudges her to step forward and she does, getting close to the bed. "I suck his dick more than yours. I love his cock more than yours."

"I want him to make me his little slut rather than be your wife." 

The bodysuit is pulled over her head, leaving her naked and a little chilly in the AC. She shivers and Kylo snaps, "Stand up and turn on the heat, bitch." 

Kylo's words are an order and Thrawn does as he's told.

While Thrawn does that, Ben is bending her over the bed and leaning to whisper in her ear. 

"Can I spank you?" She takes a deep breath before nodding, figuring she has nothing else to do. 

"Wanna watch me bruise your pretty little wife?"

Ben's palm is fucking huge, she feels it as it rubs over her bare cheek. 

"Yes." 

"Yes what, bitch?" 

She wants to giggle. "Yes, please."

His palm comes down at that, making her jump and reach back to hold her cheeks. Ben doesn't let her, grabbing both wrists and pinning them behind her back. 

"He never disciplines you, does he?" 

She shakes her head and his hand comes down again. "What a shame."

His spanks hurt, a stinging type of pain that makes her nearly jump off the bed after each slap. Rey shudders and he rubs her cheek. 

"Tell her how pretty she is." 

"You're so beautiful." 

"Again." He's still kneading. 

"I'm not worthy."

Normally the praise would make her eyes roll, but Thrawn seemingly means it. 

"Did you want another spank?" She has an option? 

Her head shakes, and his hand doesn't come down again. 

Instead, he lets her sit up. His whispers are light, airy. "Wanna suck my-" 

"No."

He doesn't press the issue, leaving down to kiss her full in the mouth. He tastes like cherry chapstick, his bottom lip is pillowy and plush as she bites and tugs. 

Why is it romantic?

It shouldn't be. 

The ferocity increases, practically clashing teeth and tongue until he pulls away. He's flushed and oh so pretty like this. 

"Do you like kissing me more than him?" 

She's only kissed him so the answer is easy, "I do." 

"Tell him I'm better."

She looks back at Thrawn, his mouth agape. "He's better than you. You will never, ever be this good." The wince must be a good sign. Ben reaches between them, hand landing between her legs. His fingers rub on either side of her folds, priming her. 

It's not like she's soaked. "Lay between his legs." 

Oh, they're involving him? Thrawn spreads his legs quick as a shot and she does as she's told. She stares at Thrawn's forehead, faking eye contact as he peers at her. 

"You get to watch me please her." Rey can't help but adjust a little.

His thumb pushes back the hood of her clitoris, and she shouldn't find the way he presses a kiss into it cute. Or particularly sexy. 

But it is. 

He bends her knees for her and hooks a bicep around her thigh to keep her open for him. Then his mouth is on her like she's the last meal he’ll have.

Her eyes squeeze shut and she moans as his tongue laps and dips, his fingers pressing into her thighs and bringing her something to focus on so she doesn't lose her mind. 

As much as Thrawn would want it that way. If only he would stop petting through her hair, half-up-half-down.

"Should use a vibrator on you. Really make you scream for me." It sounds like medieval torture, but so beautiful at the same time. He's still licking, occasionally humming so the vibration of his lips hits her. 

"Would you want that, Daisy?" Back to the faux names.

Sure, why the fuck not? 

"Please." 

"Louder." 

She nearly shouts, "Please Kylo."

"Right answer." 

Ben lifts his head before getting out from between her legs. "Thrawn, you get to hold her down." His hands flutter to her ribs and press down, taking her breath hostage. 

That won't work, panic in her eyes. "Gently. She's a delicate girl." 

She breathes easy.

"I know exactly how you'll unravel for me." 

He walks back to the bed, a wand-like object in his grip. He flips it like a microphone and all her porn knowledge has come to fruition. 

That's a Hitachi wand. A wireless one to boot.

Ben turns it on to demonstrate just how fucked she is. From the sound, she knows she's a goner. He crawls back between her legs and nestles the vibrating head against her clit. 

It's ecstasy, heaven on Earth that makes her brain wipe out and stomach turn.

She's sure she's writhing, vying to give herself a break and biting down on the inside of her cheek. If Rey can recall correctly, she didn't come the last time she was with a man. This is new, exciting to her as she whimpers. 

"You're so greedy until you get what you want."

Then he says, "Don't you dare look at him when you come, I'll fucking come unglued." 

Rey obeys, eyes wheeling to gaze at Kylo and half-lid. He pushes a finger into her and she arches her back and whines. 

"Did I tell you that you could touch yourself, Thrawn?"

For someone who previously sold the idea of sex, something about selling it for real tastes saccharine to her. Ben as Kylo is a savage of a man, a pretty dream in theory. Except he's making her feel 6 levels of rapture and then some.

The vibrator picks up speed and she can't help the scream that's torn from her throat, fluttering through the air. What she doesn't feel is her convulses, how she grips Kylo's wrist to keep the vibrator on her. 

It stays, he's kissing her to shut her mouth.

Coming down is a dump of sensitivity and she shoves the vibrator off of her to give herself a break. Ben complies with her movements, lips releasing her to let her gasp for air. "Good, good girl. Look at you."

He's shushing her, stroking through her hair and rubbing the insides of her thighs. The touch feels like a flame, making her occasionally jump. 

"Have you ever done this to her before? Made her into some slack-jawed little slut?" That's a nickname for the ages.

Thrawn shakes his head. "Wanna watch me fuck her, pathetic scum?" 

Kylo has a mouth on him, but with a sexual demeanor like that, he's allowed. Rey finds herself nodding, her mouth shutting.

"She wants it. See how much she wants it?" Kylo lines himself up to push into her, and Rey literally sees her life flash before her eyes. Then he thrusts in and she whimpers, gasping at the stretch.

Thrawn looks strangely broken at that, and Kylo moves in and out of her, not letting her stretch. Rey holds his biceps, whispering, "Slow, slow, slow." 

He slows, but sneers, "Looks like the slut wants me to go easy, huh?"

She nods pathetically and he laughs, staying slow for her regardless. She wishes the moment were more intimate, but she's so overstimulated that she can't focus on that. 

He keeps thrusting, and Thrawn is staring down at her, forlorn. "What, do you like him fucking me, scum?"

"Yeah." 

"How much do you like it?" 

Thrawn answers, "So much." 

She finds herself saying, "Then kiss me." 

"Am I allowed?" 

Rey shrugs, "Ask him." 

Kylo snorts, "I don't see why not. She is your  _ wife _ ."

Thrawn kisses her, needy as he does. He uses too much spit and she hates it but she acts as if she loves it. Kylo makes a point to thrust extra hard as she kisses him, reminding her that he's still there and he still owns her. 

Honestly? Rey likes It more than she thought.

Kylo finishes with a loud groan, slowing down enough to allow her to breathe and feel him shoot into her. 

The warmth is somehow comforting and he pulls out, staring at his handiwork. 

Then he looks to Thrawn, "Your turn since you've been so good."

Fucking Thrawn is slippery and Kylo states at her the entire time as he stands behind him and whispers things in his ear. 

They're undoubtedly filthy because Thrawn comes in two minutes and pulls out right before he does, still sheathed in a condom. Kylo must've claimed his territory well enough.

They leave Rey on the bed while they settle up and get dressed. She sits up and looks down at herself, and the hotel door closes. Ben throws the wad of cash at her. 

"Thanks. I've never seen him come that fast before." She looks at the money and a lump grows in her throat. It's a lot for what she did. She didn't see that kind of cash stripping. 

"You're awfully quiet on me."

Oh yeah, she should speak. "I'm fine. Just absorbing." 

"The first couple of Johns is the hardest." He plops down next to her and Rey begins to count her cash. Ben watches her expertise in handling money, the way she piles it up. It hits her that she did not earn this money cleanly.

Sure she earned it with her body but the act was dirty and messy. Does she necessarily care about the pleasure Ben gave her? No, it was all part of the job. 

She focuses on the task at hand and finally counting out 1,450. “That’s all of it. Fuck that 75% I said earlier.” Rey swallows her pride and accepts the money, knowing he’s only giving her it because he pities her. 

“Wanna order room service?” Rey shakes her head and stands. 

“Am I allowed to leave now?” 

Ben swallows and he says, “Rey this is typically the part I give you aftercare, something I failed miserably at last time.” She nods.

“I know, I just-” she struggles for words before getting up, “I just don’t trust you Ben.”

He visibly flinches at that. “I have your back. Please know that despite my fuck ups, I only want you to be safe.” 

His preaching falls on scared ears and she says, like a broken record, “Ben, I don’t trust you.”

He nods and exhales, and she gets up off the bed. “Rey-”

“Please just stop. Please.” She grabs her bodysuit and Ben sighs, walking to a Louis Vuitton duffle bag. Then he pulls out a tee and holds it out to her. 

“Just put that on and wear it like a dress. It’s warm out anyway.” She takes it without a look and dons it. 

Ben then rifles through his bag, pulling out a spare ziplock bag and folding and stuffing her clothes into it. Rey watches him in confusion, “What are you doing?”

He puts a tube and a business card in the bag, and she sees it’s Arnica and a doctor. The second item freaks her out, “I know most girls like to check themselves after a first John. I go to her and she’s great, and super understanding.”

_ Dr. Amilyn Holdo, MD _ reads on the card and Rey nods as she puts the ziplock in her bag. Then she hikes it over her shoulder and looks at him. “Can I walk you down?”

Rey shakes her head, “I’ll find my way.” 

Ben looks uneasy before saying, “If you say so. Text me when you get home.” Then she walks out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind her. She clutches her mouth to hold in her sobs as she walks, tears streaking down her foundation covered cheeks.

She hopes she can pull it together by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me forever to transcribe. comments are cool <3, thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> chapter title is inspired by ["closer" by the chainsmokers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25ROFXjoaAU)


End file.
